


最短与最长

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 灵感来自林羡同学pyq的问题：（花火/夏夜/青春的爱情）哪个最短。





	最短与最长

“下列选项中哪个最短？花火，夏夜，青春的爱情？”  
“真是个奇怪的问题。”安欢咬着笔发呆，视线转向窗外光秃秃的枝桠。刚刚落过雪的世界很安静，适合拥有奇思妙想的少女发呆。  
对于十五岁的安欢来说，这个问题似乎有些虚幻。花火是过年时的烟花棒，夏夜是甜到发腻的香草冰淇淋，青春的爱情……她还太小，还不知道。  
其实也没有那么小。她知道班上总在传谁与谁又在一起了，无意间撞到过那个运动会上叱咤风云的男生在偏僻的楼梯拐角和一个瓷娃娃一样的小男孩耳鬓厮磨，也听说了隔壁班一个面容姣好的女生前两天来学校办理了退学手续，别人都说她和男朋友滚了床单，怀了孕，就被学校开除了。  
只是她没有经历过而已。她的桌膛左下角还埋着一本看了一半的言情小说，封面的材质和俗气的教科书不一样，摸起来很舒服。所以安欢正摩挲着因其比教科书略大堪堪露出的一个边沿。  
小说里的剧情进行到哪里了呢，那个男孩子刚刚轻轻敲了敲女孩子的桌子，放下了一瓶热牛奶，女孩子仍在低头写着作业，没有抬头看他，但脸上满是笑意。  
“笃——笃——”安欢的视线从窗外回到桌子上，映入她眼帘的是一双粗糙的，有些发黑的手。没有想象中的热牛奶和英气的少年，只有空着手过来讨今天作业的语文课代表。  
“呃，晚点再给你，我还没写完，有道题……”安欢话音未落，课代表就向后走去。很明显安欢不是他在意的人，理由便显得无足轻重，他只需要知道自己这会儿收不上安欢的作业了。  
题目并不难，安欢很轻松的就圈画出了花火这一项。毕竟烟火棒这种东西，燃尽了就结束了，它想必是最短的。只是冷不防从试卷上看到“青春的爱情”这几个字，所以凭空多了几分幻想，也就走了会神罢了。  
她后来把作业塞给了另一个语文课代表云笙，磕磕巴巴地解释了自己没交上作业的原因。云笙的名声并不太好，这让安欢有些紧张。幸运的是，云笙只是笑了笑，便应下了这份替她补交作业的头痛差事。  
第二天她收到了她的语文作业，上面是一个粗粗的勾，有些过分鲜艳，像是用记号笔画出来的。  
“这么简单的题，怎么会有人做错呢。”十五岁的安欢想。她从桌洞的书堆里抽出那本言情小说，用它消磨掉了乏味的语文课堂。

冬天很快就到了，这是一个让人感到寒冷和孤独的季节。所以落雪选择亲吻大地。就在同时，安欢也收到了一个人的吻。  
那个时候QQ空间总流行一种幼稚的游戏。一张白底的大图，上面几个黑色的字：“评论一个人名，最多的就在初雪的时候去亲ta。”旁边还有个死亡芭比粉的唇印。  
安欢看了看，随手点了转发。她确信自己门可罗雀的空间不会有人来评论，所以只是看多了校园言情小说的她的小小幻想在作祟——或许因为这条说说，就会有白马王子眷顾呢。  
很快安欢也就把这条动态抛之脑后了，她还忙着读那本新买的郭敬明的小说。读郭敬明读得多了，她有时候会想，为什么青春的爱情会如此悲伤呢。  
初雪过了很久才落下来，那已经是距离那个有关花火的奇怪问题两个月之后的事情了。安欢照例躲在摊开的试卷的掩护下读着一本全新的爱情小说。她似乎有些看腻了郭敬明一类的伤痛文学，这次是属于某个不知名作家的无脑恋爱文。她似乎隔一阵子就会很喜欢这样的小甜饼，就像她会突然想吃趣多多。“今天放学要去买一袋。”她想着，忽然抬头就发现窗外落了满地的雪。大家好像都跑出去玩雪了，教室里有些空旷。  
不过剩下的唯一一个人，似乎在盯着安欢，眼神里吐露着欲说还休的鼓励和期盼。安欢有些脸红，她想了想，决定继续低头看书。过了一会儿，教室外突然有些躁动，传来了三三两两的脚步声。这么大的孩子是不懂兴尽而归的滋味的，他们多半是被老师赶了回来，否则肯定会玩上一整天。安欢望了望门口，目光刚好擦过云笙——就是她刚刚一直望着安欢。她似乎还在望着安欢，就好像一块“望夫石”。如果安欢看到这个比喻，一定会急到跳脚，脸上染着绯红，指责你讲什么胡话，这是独属于这个情窦未开的年纪的羞涩。若是再大一点的人这样，便会显得十分油腻，全然没有这个年纪的可爱。  
安欢也没再理会，思忖着老师大概很快要来训话，随手把小说塞进了桌膛的书堆里。  
这一天很快就过去了，好像除了一场雪，只是这一年中平平无奇的一天罢了。  
最后一节自习课上到一半的时候，安欢溜出了教室，绕过保安大爷，呼吸着雪后寒砺的空气，跑向学校边的小超市，鞋子在雪面上拍打着，发出沙沙的轻响。到了门口她用力跺跺脚，想磕出靴子底的雪沫，然后就走进了超市。等到她出来时，怀里抱着一盒已经拆开的趣多多，她眯着眼望着被夕阳镀上金光的雪，上面嵌着两排飘逸的脚印。从这个角度正好能看到教室的窗户，没有放学的校外在雪天有一种惬意的宁静。  
“所以，你是真的忘了啊。”  
清冷沙哑的声音从背后响起，安欢扭头去看，嘴里刚塞进去一块饼干，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像雪后出来觅食的小仓鼠。  
是云笙。她拎着两支烟火棒从超市里出来，随手分给了安欢一只。安欢慌极了，手忙脚乱地去接，还没吃完的小半盒饼干统统洒在了地上。她懊恼地跺了跺脚，然后忽然想起来旁边还有个人。  
“你……你给我这个做什么嘛？”安欢小心翼翼地询问着。  
“当然是用来放啊，”云笙轻笑，“真是个小傻子。”  
“不要乱说嘛！谁是小傻子啊……”安欢嗫嚅着。  
“来，看烟花咯。”云笙没有回答安欢的反驳，她娴熟地从校服兜里摸出半包烟，向上甩出一根，用嘴接住，再掏出火机点燃。  
“你，你……”安欢有些懵，她似乎有些理解了所谓地名声不太好。  
“愣着干嘛啊，把引信伸过来啊。”云笙把烟夹在指间，往安欢那边探了探。火红色闪烁着，安欢轻轻地把烟火棒倾向那星燃着的烟头。云笙有些不耐，她抓住烟火棒的中段，向自己这边一拉，安欢一个踉跄，站定后明显离云笙更近了些。这次云笙的火能够得上安欢的引信了，很快它就窜出一条火花，然后。  
就是盛大的，泛着金色的火星从烟火棒里喷射出来。它很快就被夕阳的光芒吞没，变成近乎虚无的黑点，只剩下哔哔啵啵的响声还在宣称着它的存在。响声很快就变得微弱起来，云笙吐出一个烟圈，准备趁这支烟燃到底之前再点亮另一只烟火棒。  
“你，你先别点下一支了。”安欢忽然道。  
“嗯？”云笙起了兴致，这个小女孩难得提出请求。  
“现，现在点，光太亮了，什么都看不见，不如等晚上再放。”安欢有点急，说话也有些不利索，怕云笙把火直接搭到引信上。  
“哦？”云笙笑了笑，嘬着烟头最后深吸了一口，然后撇在雪地里，“那我晚上再放，我们的小仓鼠会过来看吗？”  
安欢愣了愣，似乎有些跟不上云笙思维的跳脱。过了一会，她才反应过来：“谁是小仓鼠啊！”  
云笙的声音被刚刚那支烟熏得有些沙哑，她笑了笑说：“就是那个把整块饼干都塞进嘴里的小仓鼠啊。”  
安欢有些被气到了，她转过头，没再搭理云笙。  
云笙倒是没受什么影响，过了一会儿，她叹了口气，假意道：“算了，逗你玩儿的，这支也给你好了。”  
安欢终于回了头，正撞上俯下身的云笙，带着烟草味的唇贴上了安欢的。安欢又愣住了，她今天总是发愣。安欢的鼻翼下闪过一股温柔的烟草气，然而转瞬即逝。云笙很快就抽离，叉着腰看着眼前呆住的少女。  
安欢回过神来，她捂着嘴，“你你你”的喊了半天，却也没多吐出一个字来。脸涨得红红的，像被人抢了嘴里的食儿的小仓鼠。  
“是你说要亲我的，我等了一天，你一直不亲，那就我来好了。”云笙一脸无辜，看安欢还是不说话，她叹了口气，“那我走了，烟火棒留给你，记得点的时候要想我，小仓鼠。”  
云笙说完就转身离开了。安欢攥着烟火棒站在原地，半晌说不出话。  
“我什么时候说要亲她啊……”安欢不解，但时间没有留给她思索，放学铃响了，安欢急忙跑回学校，还拿着那支烟火棒。

晚上，安欢似乎忽然想到了什么，她点开自己的QQ，发现空间那里有一条新消息。  
云笙 评论了 云笙。 今天03：45  
这是看好了今天要下雪才来评论的吧……安欢腹诽着。  
烟火棒被安欢塞在床和阳台的夹缝里。那里的窗帘后面有一个小壁橱，藏了安欢不少的宝贝。从这种意义上讲，安欢确实很像一只小松鼠，把松果都偷偷藏在自己的窝里。阳台外边还有厚厚的积雪，安欢把窗扒开一条缝，用手指在雪堆里划着云笙的名字。

这一晚安欢梦见好大的烟火，这次是夜里的烟火，天上一簇簇炸成泡沫，七彩的泡沫，发出轰隆隆的巨响，她一只手扶着耳罩，另一只紧紧攥着烟火棒，旁边一个模糊的瘦高身影叼着烟，和这个热闹的夜格格不入。忽然，那个身影动了起来，它点亮了安然手里的那支，随后她咬的烟飞快燃烧起来，像引信一样。燃尽后那个身影就炸开了，迸出烟草味的星芒，它鸣叫着幻化成巨大的实体，把安欢裹在一个陆离的光球里，它剥离掉外界的色彩和声音。安欢开始害怕，她张开嘴，无意识地叫着云笙的名字。  
理所当然的没有回应。  
很快安欢手中的烟火棒就燃到了底。这仿佛是一个指示物，所有的烟火都在这一刻散场了。她被溺在一整片毫无光亮的黑暗中。  
安欢收起自己的日记本，重新塞回壁橱里。就只记到这里了，她也不记得后面发生了什么。外面妈妈催促她吃早餐，她应了一声，向外走去。

安欢在心里盘算今天该怎么面对云笙，她读过许多烂俗言情小说的大脑飞速运转，但实际上，命运早已帮她解决了这个难题。  
云笙昨晚在酒吧和别人发生械斗，当场死亡，另一方的三个人目前仍在逃。校园里很快传开了流言，说他们打起来是因为云笙的女朋友在酒吧被人调戏，她就为自己的爱人出头。结果对方带着刀，始料未及的云笙仓促抵抗后便送了命。  
安欢不肯相信，她逃离了学校，回去翻找自己的每一本小说。她从未见过一个如此荒谬的作者，也从未见过哪一段爱情故事会如此潦草收场。或许也称不上什么爱情故事，这只是一场持续了十几个小时的单恋罢了。

次年夏天。  
安欢结束了中考。她抱着烟花棒和其它一大堆东西，来到云笙的墓前。云笙的墓很偏僻，在本地乡下的一座山里。  
过来的时候是下午五点二十分，刚好就是最后一节自习课的时间。  
中考之后的孩子总是有大把时间可以浪费的，只要是活着的孩子都有。安欢拆开了一袋趣多多饼干，倚着墓碑，等太阳落山。安欢吃得很慢，等她吃完这一袋的时候，天已经完全黑了。她燃起一支烟，从云笙走后她就渐渐开始抽烟。黑夜里闪烁起明明灭灭的猩红色光点。  
“我那天的语文作业，你压根没交给老师吧。那个勾的颜色和你那段时间的唇釉颜色一模一样，我当时怎么没注意到呢。”  
“后来我问同学，他们说这道题班上所有人都错了，我才感觉不对劲。我的那份作业上明明是个勾啊。”  
“他们说老师上课讲了，老师说这道题选什么都是错的，具体怎么解释的我也记不住了，反正我们语文老师你也知道，总是喜欢乱扯些别的。”  
“不过我也觉得我当时错了，花火其实很长的。”  
烟很快就燃尽了，安欢随手一丢，又拈出一根新的。  
“你走以后我总是做花火的梦，梦里全是花火，又多又长。一箱放完了就接着放另一箱。直到……”  
“直到天亮了，我妈叫我起床。”  
安欢笑笑，她也被自己逗笑了。  
“我过年的时候也买了很多烟火棒，压岁钱都用掉了。放都放不完的那种。”  
“还被我妈说了一顿。”  
“夏夜也挺长的。”  
“如果它短的话，我就能在这陪你到天亮了。”  
“可惜我也没带那么多的烟火棒，但我没忘了你给我那根。你说要我点的时候想你。”  
“我想着你，你就会出现在我面前么。”  
“这里烟火棒不够多，我想你陪我再多去买点。”  
安欢猛吸了两口烟，剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“好，你不理我。”  
安欢又笑了，惨白的月光照在安欢生硬的笑靥上，眼角还有刚刚咳出的泪花。  
像个死人。  
“那我就当你也相信夏夜很长了。”  
“最后一个是什么来着……”  
没有回应。  
“对，是青春的爱情。”  
安欢自己回答道。  
“它也很长。”  
安欢点了一支新的烟，然后用它放烟火。那支云笙给的烟火棒可能是在角落放了太久受了潮，点了几次都没点起来。安欢懊丧地把火机丢在烧了一圈引信的烟花堆里。烟花很快唱起了歌。  
整片山林都是它们的舞台。

安欢死于干燥夏夜的森林山火。


End file.
